Question: First consider the expression for: the sum of $-7$ and the quantity of $8$ times $x$ Now select the answer that matches the following: $6$ plus the product of $9$ and that expression
Answer: Let's break this problem into smaller and easier pieces. What is the quantity of $8$ times $x$ $8 \times x = \color{orange}{8x}$ What is the sum of $-7$ and $8x$ $8x$ $ - 7$ What is the product of $9$ times that expression $9 \times (8x - 7) = \color{orange}{9(8x-7)}$ What is $6$ plus $\color{orange}{9(8x-7)}$ $9(8x-7)$ $ + 6$ So the entire expression we're considering can be written as $9(8x-7)+6$.